Breathless
by Flippenmental
Summary: This a songfic to The Corrs Breathless,its my first one so be kind.It's Shadouge so if you don't like don't read.Rubbish summary i know just R&R,no flames please


Hey people this is my song fic to The Corrs Breathless. The idea came to me when I was reading a Shadouge fic and listening to this song. Its about Rouge and Shadow. The words in italics are the lyrics.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow, Rouge or the song Breathless  
  
_Go on, Go on, Leave me Breathless... Come on....._  
  
Rouge sat on the roof of Club Rouge, the wind blowing through her fur. She sighed as she watched the sun set.

'What is this feeling' she thought 'Every time I see him I go all lightheaded and when he similes my knees go weak. Could I?.....No! What am I thinking, me in love..... Even if I was he would never feel the same for me'  
  
_The daylight's fading slowly  
  
The time with you is standing still  
  
I'm waiting for you only  
  
The slightest touch and I feel weak_  
  
She heard a footstep, breaking her chain of thought. She span round 'Speak of the devil' She thought as she saw Shadow

"Rouge..." he said softly smiling, making her knees almost buckle "I need to talk to you" He walked over to her and grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet  
  
_I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
  
And I'm losing the will to try  
  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)  
_  
"Rouge, ever since I saved you from Eggman's base, I have had this feeling, I can't describe but when I'm near you...." He began

"You feel light-headed" Rouge finished his sentence. He nodded slowly  
  
_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
  
Make me long for your kiss  
  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
  
Yeah...  
  
Come on  
  
Yeah...  
_  
Rouge couldn't believe it; Shadow the hedgehog felt the same way! She didn't know what to say. So she did the only thing that came to mind, she wrapped her arms around his neck and in turn he wrapped his around her waist and they stood there in a tight embrace.  
  
_And if there's no tomorrow  
  
And all we have is here and now  
  
I'm happy just to have you  
  
You're all the love I need somehow_  
  
Time seemed to stop and they felt like they were the only two in the world. To Rouge it was a dream come true, she felt like she was flying to heaven and back. She didn't think it possible, she was always a loner. She smiled to herself she didn't want this moment to end.  
  
_It's like a dream  
  
Although I'm not asleep  
  
And I never want to wake up  
  
Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)_  
  
To her surprise Shadow pulled away, she looked at him puzzled. He put his hand under her chin and pulled her closer until their lips met. It was amazing, it took her breath away. She had never felt this way before. She knew instantly.

Yes.

She was in love  
  
_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
  
Make me long for your kiss  
  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
  
Yeah...  
  
Come on  
_  
After a few minutes Shadow pulled away and looked deep in to her aqua- marine eyes and smiled again

"Rouge the bat" he said softly, he pulled her in to another embrace and whispered in her ear "I love you" Rouge smiled from ear to ear and whispered back the words she never thought she would say to him

"I love you too" Then, holding hands, the two set off back inside Club Rouge.  
  
_And I can't lie  
  
From you I cannot hide  
  
And I've lost my will to try  
  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)  
  
So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless  
  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
  
This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss._  
  
The end  
  
So what did you people think, sappy I know. That was my first song fic so please R&R and tell me. No flames please  
  
Vicky X


End file.
